different think
by curut sadako
Summary: gak bisa bikin sumarry pokoknya isinya tentang chanbaek yang ngegalau gara-gara gak pede buat ngungkapin perasaan masing-masing


Author : bacondeer aka curut sadako

Tittle : diferrent think

Cast : baekyeol and exo member

Genre : sad,hurt,comfort,fluft,

Rate : T

Hai2 readerdeul istrinya choi junhong datang lagi nieh hahahah*digampar fans zelo. Oh ya kali ini ane bawa ff sad yang kagak jadi tetep tolong RCL nya ne jangan lupa capcus nyok

HAPPY READING

Author pov

"hey baekkie" sapa seorang yeoja cantik bersuraimhitam sebahu yang digerai dan juga bermata belo ,yang baru saja masuk berjalan menghampiri yeoja bermata sipit yang berkaca mata tebal dan yang berpakaian sangat rapi*culun maksudnya dipanggil baekkie itu sedang menatap keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya yang ada dipojokan berkacamata tebal yang dipanggil baekkie itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan masih setia menatap keluar jendela .yeoja cantik yang bermata belo itu sebut saja kyungsoo kembali menyapa yeoja berkacamata tebal yang dipanggilnya baekkie itu saat sudah berada didepannya "hey baekkie "sapa kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,dan orang yang dipanggil masih saja tidak mulai kesal karena diacuhkan yeoja berkacamata tebal yang dipanggilnya baekkie itu sebut saja baekhy7un yang masih saja focus memandang keluar jendela tanpa menoleh kearahnya "hey baekkie …hey baekhyun~ah…hey baekhyun~ssi.. hey hyun baekhyun….hey bacon…"teriak kyungsoo tepat ditelinga baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat dahi baekhyun mencium jendela disampingnya itu. "aish wae geureyo kyungie ? kenapa teriak-teriak eoh ? dan jangan pernah panggil aku bacon aku bukan daging sialan itu pabo !"hardik baekhyu kepada kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang merah karena mencium jendela kyungsooo hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"habis kau tidak menoleh waktu kupanggil berkali-kali tadi,aku kan capek baekkie "ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibir kissablenya itu. "seharusnya aku yang capek setiap hari harus mendengar teriakanmu erus pabo ! eh tapi untuk apa kau memanggilku dan tumben tidak mencari kai sunbaemu itu ?"Tanya baekhyunengan menekan suaranya saat mengucapkan kai sunbaemu .kyungsoo hanya tersenyum gaje. "eh itu emt aku mau meminjam buku fisika tugas mu baekkie,bolehkan ?"pinta kyungsoo sambil memasang puppy eyesnya "baiklah dan berhenti berpuppy eyes ria didepanku !"jawab baekhyun sambil memutar matanya malas "yey gumawo baekkie~ah kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik,oh ya apa yang kau lihat tadi ?"kicau kyungsoo sambil melonggokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar jendela karena penaran dengan pemandangan diluar jendela trasparan itu yang mampu membuat sahabatnya itu menghiraukan panggilannya "nah ini kyungie" ujar baekhyun setelah meneukan buku nyang ia carim ditasnya " gumawo bekkie,tapi…"jawab kyungsoo menggantung dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu " tapi ? tapi apa kyungie ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"tapi kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu dia baekkie "lirih kyungsoo pelan " memberitahu dia ? dia siapa ? memberitahu apap ? sebenarnya maksudmu apa sieh kyungie ?"Tanya baekhyun sampil membetulkan letak kacamatanya "kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan perasaanmu pada chanyeol sunbae ?"Tanya kyungsoo pelan,baekhyun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya "baekkie neo gwencha…"ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena baekhyun telah menjawabnya " untuk apa aku memberitahunya kyungie..aku sudah tahu dengan pasti lagi siapa aku ?sampai berani menyatakan perasaanku pada chanyeol sunbae"lirih baekhyun sembari menahan Kristal bening yang ingin keluar dari mata indah nya itu " baekkie apa yang kau bicarakan ?kau baeekie sahabatku siapa lagi ?"Tanya kyungsoo kurang paham " iya aku byun baekhyun ana nerd,aneh,kutu buku,jelek,culun,pendek dan orang yang tidak tahu diri karena telah berani mencintai seorang oark chanyeol ,sunbaenya sendiri ang kaya ,tampan,tinggi,kapten tim basket dan juga pemilik sekolahan ini " liribaekhyun ,air mata yang berusaha dibendungnya tadi kini berlomba-lomba jatuh dari mata indahnya "bekkie uljimayo ? kenapa kau menangis"pinta kyungsoo ,kyungsoo bingung karena tiba-tiba baekhyun menangis "a..ku berbeda kyungie hiks…? Aku berbeda hiks…hiks…? Aku benci pada diriku sendiri kyungie..hiks… aku benci hiks…beda dari teman-teman lainya kyungie…"ocehan baekhyun teredam karena kyungsoo telah menariknya kedekapannya.

"hussshh uljimayo baekkie ! kau tidak jelek kok kau itu cantik hanya saja kau perlu mengubah penampilanmu sajadan orang tak tahu diri oh aniyo… kat siapa kau tak tahu diri,semua orang berhak untuk mencintai orang lain kau saja yang menyimpulkan seperti hey setiap orang pasti berbeda tak mungkin sama,yah…mungkin ada beberapa yang sama tapi semua itu pasti ada perbedaannya dan memang kau sedikit aneh kutu buku pendek dan yah nerd tapi semua itu yang membuatmu unik dan itu merupakan daya tarikmu"jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil mengelus-elus punggung baekhyun ,baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap lekat kyungsoo dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari mata indahnya " wa…wae ba..baekkie? ke…kenap kau menatapku seperti itu ?" Tanya kyungsoo terbata-bata,kyungsoo takut karena baekyun menatapnya tajam sekarang " kyungie kau dapat kata-kata tadi dari mana ?kyaaa…. kau hebat sekali kyungie…aku bahkan tak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu"ujar baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk kyungsoo sambil tersenyum baekhyun dan kyungsoo sadari,ada seseorang yang memandang mereka sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol pov

'ugh sial ! kenapa harus latihan pagi-pagi begini coba dan hey kenapa dengan yeoja-yeoja ini berteriak tidak jelas begitu? Aku memang tampan tappi tak perlu seperti itu jugakan 'batinku saat sedang mendribble bola lalu melemparkannya ke ring dan …BLAM "masuk"ucap kai,temanku dan anggota clubku yang baru masuk,ck dasar sie hitam ini selalu saj terlambatheu dobi kau hebat sekali"puji kai sambil menghampiriku "ck jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu khamjong !dan hey aku memang hebat kau seperti baru tahu saja "ujarku bangga,dan kai memasang wajah -_- hey aku memang hebat kan ?

"ck dasar sombong ! ku akui kau memang hebat dobvi tak heran yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak histeris saat melihatmu bahkan kau bias menarik perhatian sie maniak buku dari buku-bukunya"cerocos kai sambil melihat kearah belakangku,aku pun membalikkan badanku,dan …. 'Astaga bernarkah ini nyata tuhan ?baekhyun melihat kearahku ?ah eomma aku senang sekali 'batiku,ingin rasanya aku melompat-lompat seperti orang gila jika saja ini tidak disekolahan tapi ?' ish yeojachingu khamjong menggangu sekali sieh,dan lagi mau apa yeoja tengil itu melihat kearahku. Aish mengganggu saja sieh seperti namjachingunya sama-sama pengganggu,tengil pula -_-. Ck'batinku sekarang dia membuat baekhyunku menangis hah sebenarnya sie yeoja tengil itun mengatakan apa sieh ?awas saja kalau dia menyakiti baekhyunku akan kucukil mata belonya itu dan sekarang dia memeluk baekhyun oh andaikan saja aku yang berada diposisi yeoja tengil itu sekarang aku pasti akan merasa beruntung sekali. Dan untung baekhyun sudah tersenyum lagi jika tidak akan kubunuh yeoja tengil iyu -_- ! hah baekhyun jika tersenyum tambah cantik saja tunggu aku jadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan yeoja tengil itu dengan …kurasa ada yang memegang pundakku,saat aku menoleh …hufh ternyata sie hitam lagi" wae ?"Tanya ku datar " wow…slow dobi slow hahaha sensitive sekali seih kamu,sudah jangan melamun saja ayo latihan !"kicau sie hitam lalu mulai mendribble bola menuju ring. Haish tidak yeojachingunya khamjong tidak khamjongnya sendiri mereka sama-sama menyebalkan,andai saja mereka berdua bukan sahabatku sudah ku pastikan hari ini juga dipemakaman aka nada makam yang tertera nam mereka serta foto mereka berdua disana

END

hehehe mohon RCL nya ne,dan buat ff ane yang jealous ntah kapan dilanjut lagi soalnya waktu mau ane tulis eh idenya udah menguap telah kemana. Terakhir tolong sekali lagi kritiknya ne ? annyeong *author ngilang


End file.
